Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
by P-Mak
Summary: Ren is brought to middle earth with her young daughter, and captures the interest of the prince of Mirkwood. There is an undeniable chemistry between them, but will Legolas be able to move on from his late fiance, or will he be trapped in his grief? Will Ren wait for him, or try to return home with her daughter? Legolas/OC. A/U . Ratet M for future chapters
1. A Family Portrait

**Goodbye Yellow Brick Road**

A/N: Hey Readers, thank you for considering my story :) Just a quick hi hello from me to you, this is my first fanfic so I want to take any constructive critcism you have to offer, and apply it where i can. I hope you enjoy :)

P.S. While I write some chapters I have specific songs playing to help me feel the mood of the events taking place. I will list each song at the beginning of the chapter if people are interested in looking at the mood from my point of view, or if you want to interpret it differently thats cool too. Even let me know if you think certain songs work better if you want. Yup, its a fanfic with a soundtrack!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Tolkien universe, all I own is Ren, Quinn, and Collin.

Song: A Bad Dream by Keane

**ONE**

On a cold winter night in Ontatio Canada, a young woman was driving through the streets of Toronto. The February snowfall was making it a difficult drive for the tiny old Saab. The roads were unfarmilliar and hard to navigate through. Her patience was wearing thin and her fuse was getting shorter and shorter as she dealt with all of the bad drivers on the road. she groaned as her GPS nagged at her in its robotic brittish accent.

"Uhh one way street! I can't turn left you stupid thing!" Ren cursed at the electronic for the umpteenth time tonight. Part of her blamed her ex boyfriend for this mess. If he hadnt moved to this city, then she would not have to deal with the traffic he knew she hated. She sighed as the traffic came to a dead stop , and put her car in park as to not waste gas. It was a nice little break and it gave her a chance to take a look at her ex boyfriends new neighborhood. It wasn't so bad, definitely too crowded for her liking, but for Collin it was perfect. She knew he needed the busy life of Toronto, and she was glad he was able to find it. She noticed a playground not far from where she sat in her car "Good," she muttered quietly to herself, knowing she was not far from his house. "Yaay.." she sarchasticly cheered as the traffic started moving again.

One block over she pulled into a town complex and held up the paper with his house number on it, squinting at each house. The thick snowfall made yet another difficult task. Finally coming upon the right number she pulled into the driveway and took her keys out of the ignition. She sat in silence for a moment. This was never easy, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. The three of them were suppsed to be together. That was the plan. She cut off her thoughts as she felt her eyes warm up with tears. 'No, he has seen enough of this. Get it together'. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before she could knock the door opened with Collin on the other side, he put a finger to his lips as he held their 18 month old who was asleep against her fathers chest, already with her coat and boots on. She could hear people and music coming from the inside of the house. She looked at the other cars in his driveway, recognizing them. Their mutual friends. "House warming?" She asked, he didn't answer. As usual she was talking to a wall.

"Here, let me put her in the car for you." Collin Slipped his shoes on and walked out to Rens car. She opened the back passenger door so he could buckle her in her carseat. After closing the door he looked at Ren. "You're late." she sighed.

"I know, do you see this weather?" She said with an annoyed smile. "And you're house isn't exactly the easiest place in the world to get to." She stopped herself as she looked at the sleeping toddler in her backseat. "Im sorry. It won't happen again."

"No it's fine, Just worried was all." He smiled sadly. " So about next week, I will be going to B.C for a month-"

"I remember, just let me know when you get back and we'll go from there. Call whenever you want but just be consious of time zones." She heard the baby stirring in the back seat. "Sorry, its past her bed time, Im going to get her home."

"Yeah! Sure," Collin walked around to her side of the car and gave her a quick, awkward hug before she sat down. "Drive safe. Even though you drive like a paranoid 90 year old woman, you have precious cargo back there." They both smiled. Ren started the car and backed up, but before she got back to the road she rolled down her window.

"Collin!" He turned around from the doorway and tried to see her through the snowfall. "You're house is great, Im happy you're here." He smiled a genuine smile and went back inside to their friends as she continued to drive away.

Once Ren was back on the highway towards Woodstock, she started to get sleepy. "No way. Not in this weather." She turned on the radio and made sure it wasnt too loud to wake the baby, not that anything ever did, she slept like a log. Going through the stations she stopped on one of her favorite songs, and turned it up a little, singing quietly to herself. "She's got electric boots, a mohair suit. You know a read it in a magazine ohhh. B-b-b-bennie and the Jets. What the-" the station started to get static and eventually was nothing but white noise. "Oh come on Elton!" Ren checked the other stations, and it was the same white noise on each one. "Stupid storm." She turned off the radio entirely. Without music Ren felt a little uneasy, it was always a way to keep her calm and relaxed while driing on the highway, and without it now she started to get nervous. Suddenly she heard crying in the back seat. "Quinn, are you okay?" She turned her head quickly to look at the screaming girl, before turning around and seeing a huge bright light engulfing their car.

It was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

A/N: So that was chapter one, let me know what you think. Future chapters will be longer. Second chapter will be up very shortly, it's just being finished now. AND! It will feature our favorite elf! (for arguments sake, lets just assume your favorite elf is Legolas. Lets not make things difficult, Kay?)


	2. Heaven or Hell?

Song: Here with me by Dido

TWO

Ren groaned as she came to, still in her car. she expected to feel pain from the car accident but she felt nothing, if anything she felt dizzy and her vision was blurry, her memory of what happened was foggy. She found herself hot, which was odd for spending the night in your car during a snow storm in February. It was daylight now and she could hear birds, but not cars or the sounds of the busy city. Looking out from her window she could see green in her blurred vision. Could that be trees? She wasn't sure, everything was so bright. And quiet. Too quiet.

"Quinn!" Ren whipped around as steady as she could too look at the car seat. Empty. Ren felt a wave of immense panic. She unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car, she tried to get to the rear passenger door where she saw her daughter last. But her balance was failing her as she stumbled to the ground, still dizzy. She finally crawled to the door opening it. _Its empty! why is it empty?!_ She couldn`t see further than the nose on her face but she knew her child was gone. "Quinn! Where are you?! Answer me baby!" She sat against the tire of the green Saab and wept. Ren wracked her brain trying to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was the bright light of what she thought was a transport truck. Was she dead? Was Quinn dead? She was finaly able to stand and walk slowly to the front of her car. Her car looked perfectly fine. She sat on the sun-warmed hood and put her head in ther hands. She must be dead. There was no other reason for this. The beautiful smell, the warm breeze, and in the middle of a Canadian winter. _I am dead. And if Quinn is not here, then she must be alive. Is this how it works? Or am I dreaming?_ So many questions that could not be answered soon enough.

As soon as her vision cleared up she stood to really look at where she was. There were tall green trees around her and her car was parked on a large flat rock. _ What do i do? _Did she stay there and wait for something, or was she supposed to go somewhere? She went back to the driver seat and grabbed her purse. She rummaged through to find her phone. _Lets see, battery life, decent. No signal, surprise surprise. No messages. Google maps, you... dont work. Super._ She looked at the screen of her phone. The background was a picture of her happy daughter. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know she had to find out where that girl was.

She took off her winter coat and left it in her car and locked it. She looked around at the trees. There was a path leading from the flat stone her car was on. "Follow the yellow brick road..." she mused to herself. Ren picked up her purse and carried on down the path, not knowing what to look for.

She had been walking for the better part of a day before she stopped to rest. Ren was looking for any sign. A sign telling her where she was, a sign telling her where she was going, a sign that her daughter was here or not, even just a sign that she wasnt going crazy. As if someone upstairs was throwing her a bone, she noticed a small purple boot further down the path. She ran towards it and picked it up, holding it against her tight, as if it was her daughter herself. She wept now knowing that her daughter was here somwhere.

Had she known better she may have not cried so loud, as she unknowingly attracted some attention. Ren looked up to see several men with long hair looking down at her from their tall horses. Noticing they were each in posession of at least 2 weapons,she ghasped and held the boot a little tighter.

...

In a garden behind a palace, there was an elf kneeling in front of a statue. The statue was of a beautiful lady, in a bed of roses and stood next to a stone bench where the elf was sitting just moments ago. "I do not know what my path is," The blonde elf said hopelessly "Please Raenwen. It has been 9 years since you left me, and I still know not what to do. Do I sail into the west, or do I accept Mirkwood under my rule. I do not see how I could rule without you by my side." The prince lifted his head to look apon the face of the statue. "Even without a statue I could never forget your face" He lit a candle that sat at the base of the stone and stood.

"My lord Legolas." A young elf stood in garden door way. Legolas turned around to see the young servant in training standing nervously.

"Branen, do not look as though im going to harm you each time you address me." He said amused. "What is it?"

"Im sorry to interrupt my lord. Your father sent me for you. He said it is rather urgent." The boy said nervously.

"Yes Branen, Thank you. I will see him straight away." he paused but held eye contact with the boy, keeping him in place. "Branen, you are doing well." Legolas reassured him with a smile. With that the boy turned and left quickly. Legolas Frowned. He disliked the way his father treated the new servants. Thranduil always had a way of making people feel inadequet when they had done no wrong. One reason why Legolas would not mind staying to be king. He wished that people not live in the fear that they had for the royal family, and he would like to put that change in motion. With that thought he left the gardens to find his father, but not without first taking one last glance at the elleth who was once to be his wife.

Legolas entred his fathers throne room where he stood looking out a window over the city. Thranduil looked regal as ever in long silver robes. His hair was completely down which usually meant he would not be seeing the public that day, but he did not fail to wear his crown anyway. He looked at his son.

"Legolas." He started slowly "It has been brought to my attention that there is a young woman that has been retrieved from our boarders. There is something very...very interesting about her." Legolas walked over to where his father stood and look out over the city toward the boarder.

"Is she dangerous?" He asked curiously.

"Probably not."

"Was she alone?"

"She appeard to be." Legolas raised an eyebrow

"Then what is so interesting about her?"

"Our scouts say she looks remarkably like your Raenwen." Legolas looked sharply at his father. He never liked others to bring her up in conversation. But this did have him curious. "They say her face is the same, only she is not an elf and her hair is dark. Her clothing is very strange. She also continues asking about a child. Does this make of any sense to you, son?" Legolas shook his head. "Would you like to meet with this lady?" Legolas nodded.

"In time, I will visit with her. Where would I find her when the time comes?" He slowly began moving toward the door.

"I believe she will be held in the dungeon until we know what her motives are, we can never be too careful." Thranduil explained, knowing his son would not like his choice of housing for his late fiances look-a-like. And he was correct, Legolas did not approve, he also knew there was little could be done without his fathers command.

Legolas did not wish to see this mysterious maiden at the moment but he also knew he could not leave her in the dungeons when she could very well be harmless. He silently cursed his father for this. Thranduil knew how he would feel about her being in the dungeons, and knew that he would speak with her if it meant he could free her sooner. Leaving one less 'meaningless' task for Thranduil to do.

...

Ren Sat on the cot she was provided with, and looked around the room she was in, not that there was much to look at. There was a massive root running across the floor and up the wall and a small barred window above her. _What is going on__?_ fear coursed through her. The men that brought her here were hardly friendly, and seemed to have no interest in what she had to say. They said nothing when she explained her situation, only surrounded her and forced her to walk with them. When she did here them talking it surely wasn't in any language she could identify. Her thoughts halted when she heard the creak of a door opening from down the hall.

"Hello!?" She heard footsteps. "Please, I have to find my daughter. I havn't done any wrong to anyone, just let me go." She could see a figure of a man emerge from the dark hallway towards her cell. He was very tall, with long blonde hair tied back in braids, and wore a blue tunic with grey leggings. She could tell he was more important than the men who brought her here, he was much shinier, and carried himself well. She however could not read his expression. The way he looked at her was as though he had seen a ghost.

Legolas' heart nearly stopped when he saw the girl in the cell before him. She looked too much like his departed love to be a coincidence. But it was as his father said, her hair was much darker and her ears gave her away as a human. He continued to look over her, her body was also different. She was shorter and curvier than Raenwyn. Her clothing choice was unlike any he had seen before. Her pants were a dark blue made of a fabric unfarmilliar to him. Her shirt was also confusing, it cut off at ther forearm and had a picture of an oddly drawn cat with a large red and white hat. Legolas looked back up to her face, she had clearly been crying. Evidence was her red puffy eyes, a look that killed him to see on Raenwen as well. But Legolas knew this could be a trick, and could not let his heart interfere with dicovering the truth behind this stranger.

"Who are you? Do not lie to me. Are you a spy?" He spoke in a serious tone that made Ren nervous. She shook her head.

"No! Im not a spy. My name is Ren Yeoman. I'm just looking for my daughter. I didnt mean to tresspass if that's what the problem is. I promise i will never come back here." Her voice was fast and shakey.

"Can you proove this?" Legolas did not know how to feel hearing her explaination. He watched as she went back to the bed where she rummaged through a sachel and pulled out a small shiny black device. Legolas took a step back as it lit up at her touch.

"Look." Ren held up her phone so he could see the screen. "Thats my daughter, shes not even 2 years old and shes alone, somewhere. I need to find her and I don't even know where to start." She looked at him. "Please." Legolas was distracted by the shiny black device.

"What is that?" Ren raised an eyebrow. Was he even listening to her.

"It's my phone." _This guy doesn't know what a phone is...Where in the blue fuck __**am**__ I?_ "It lets you talk to people... who have phones." He looked bewildered at her, so she put her phone away to change the subject. "Where am I?"

"You are in Mirkwood lady Ren." ..."In Middle earth?" It was clear to him this woman had been through something traumatic. At the mention of Middle earth she backed up to her cot and sat down. This place wasnt supposed to be real, the last time she heard of middle earth was in highschool when she had to study Lord of the Rings. Legolas unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked to stand before her

"So this is a thing now?" She asked no one in particular "Has anyone else come here before me?" She looked at him. Legolas shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge. You may be the first." He said it almost like she should be proud. She looked back down. "Come. Your motives are not of ill intent. We will make sure you are better situated." He held out a hand to help her stand, which she accepted.

"Better situated? No. I need to go. I need to-"

"-Find your daughter? How will you do that with no help? You do not know were you are nor the dangers that are lurking." Ren was silent. "We will speak with my father. Once he knows of your situation, we can get a skilled search party to find-"

"Quinn." She inturrupted. "Her name is Quinn." Legolas smiled.

"Quinn." He repeated. "But until he meets you, I can do nothing." Ren nodded and she followed Legolas out of the cell door to meet his father.

A/N: What do you think so far? It's tricky trying to balance the realization that Ren is in Middle Earth vs. her priority to find her daughter. Both are pretty heavy and need to be a concern, so I hope I executed it well.


End file.
